Communication devices, such as portable two-way radios, are often operated in conjunction with a wired accessory device. Users of such devices typically work in public safety environments, such as law enforcement, fire, rescue, security and the like. In operation, the portable radio is typically carried at the user's side on a belt clip, while the accessory device is fastened at the shoulder. These accessory devices allow remote control of one or more radio functions, such as push-to-talk (PTT), accessory detect, speaker, and microphone to name a few.
Smaller, lighter, and slimmer form factors are continually being sought to make the accessory device easier to wear, operate, and even conceal. However, with so many functions being remoted to the accessory, it can be challenging for designers to reduce the overall accessory size and weight. As such, designers are left with the challenge of seeking out creative avenues for reducing the size, parts count and overall cost of accessory devices. The interface between the accessory and radio which handles the numerous remote functions is particularly problematic as pin count directly impacts the size and cost of the interface. Additionally, public safety products are utilized in environments where contacts risk incurring damage from exposure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved interface between the accessory and radio.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.